ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Bros in Space
Bros In Space is the seventeenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with Ben and Rook in the Proto-TRUK flying to Revonnah. When they enter the atmosphere of Revonnahgander start their fireworks show. Ben thinks they are being attacked but Rook explains that this marks the start of the harvest festival and to scare away the rodents who feed on crops. They soon land near Rook's house where Rook introduces Ben to his family and Ben learns about the planet's fruit and the rodents which infest the planet. Rook's father does not seems to be pleased by Ben and Rook's arrival. While they were having dinner a female Revonnahgander comes to greet Rook Blonko. She asks whether Blonko will be accompanying her to harvest the crops. Rook agrees to go with her later. When another female Revonnahgander comes, Rook tells her to go as they are having dinner. Rook Shar tells Ben that every girl likes Rook but Rook's got a crush on Rayona. Later, a Muroid sneaks in while standing on two legs. Rook family chases it away and finds it strange. In the night Ben finds out that there is a TV show about him. Next morning he helps the Revonnahgander in the harvest but finds difficulty in it. He turns into Bloxx and uproots one rock and accidentally spills some Amber Ogia which attracts some muroids. Ben turns into Crashhopper and scares the muroids away but the Revonnahgander mistake him for locust and beat Crashhopper up. Muroids again attack a Amber Ogia factory and they steal some Amber Ogia. While trying to scare them away Ben puts fire in a silo filled with Amber Ogia. All the Amber Ogia caught fire an resulted in a small blast. Revonnahgander finds it strange that Muroids are taking away Amber Ogia rather than eating it there. Ben and Rook investigate the problem and find out that Fistrick is training them. Ben turns into Shocksquatch to fight Fistrick but is defeated. Meanwhile, Rook goes to protect the Amber Ogia factory. Shocksquatch is captured by Fistrick who wants to destroy Revonnah. The Omnitrix times out just in time and Ben is freed from captivity. He changes the direction of Star beam thus saving Revonnah then Ben turns into Kickin' Hawk and fights the Muroids and Fistrick. Later he puts Fistrick's space station on fire and arrests him. Meanwhile Rook and other Revonnahganders scare the Muroids away. Major Events *Rook's home planet, Revonnah, is shown for the first time. *Muroids make their debut. *The Rook family makes their debut. *Rayona makes her debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rayona *Rook Shi *Rook Shim *Rook Shar *Rook Bralla *Rook Da *Rook's Brother Villains *Fistrick *Muroids Aliens Used *Bloxx *Crashhopper *Shocksquatch *Kickin Hawk Naming and Translations Quotes Errors *While Rook chased the Muroids around the house he pulled out his Proto-Tool, but when the scene changed it was on his back, and after that he was holding it again. *In one scene, Shocksquatch's fists were yellow instead of their usual grey. Trivia *Ben uses 'namaste' (Indian style of greeting) for greeting Rook Blonko's parents. This is a common practice in Asian countries such as Japan, China and India. *It is revealed in this episode that Rook is actually his family name, as Blonko is his individual name. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes aired out of Production Order